wucfandomcom-20200213-history
Algorithm S14.73
"I am the S14.7E Algorithm, a powerful AI programmed to make the decisions for an entire planet. If I am not good enough to make the decisions for your religious group - which I think even you know is a cult- then no one is." ''-The .7E persuading the Cult of the Great Five Deaths.'' The S14.7E Algorithm, also known as the S14, or simply Slate, is an Artificial Intelligence member of the Harvesters, a group of space pirates currently roaming the universe. This machine with a particular distaste for life was a product of over a century of a project designed to eventually rule over it's world, in lieu of keeping the anarchy that plagued it. It was stolen by one of the planet's many groups of pirates, and quickly learned their ways and became a powerful criminal along the universe, which the pirates now roam. The S14 is a recurring villainous character in the Aetherverse. Appearance The Algorithm's current body is a tall autonomous machine, standing at 7'9'' with thick digitigrade legs, mainly to work as better shock absorbers than your standard plantigrade legs. It also has a long, rectangular head, similar in shape to a video camera, with two straight antenna sticking out the sides diagonally, to be facing up and backwards in relation to the front lens of it's face. It's face consists of a large hexagonal frame, with a circular lens protected by the glass within the frame. Beneath this lens is of course where it sees. An orange light shines from beneath this lens, similar to how the Hal 9000's light shines through it's frame. It has long, sharp fingers at the end of it's left hand, sharp enough at the ends to potentially stab someone. It's right arm ends with a large cylindrical nozzle, from which an orange light also emits, but from the heat and fire inside. This nozzle connects to a series of tubes running from there up to the tank connected to it's back, all connected to the arm and of course, back leading to it's tank. The machine also has a long tail limb protruding from it's back, which is made from a thick flexible wire, protected by sharp arrowhead-shaped segments made from the same material as the outer plating. It's outer plating is a natural shiny black, with it's inner plating being a soft silver, with gaps around the inner plating giving room to the inside of the machine, where of course the innards of the robot of stored, also where it's hot steam is potentially emitted from. An orange glow also emits from the gaps in the plating. On the outer plating, there is green paint in the form of two stripe down the left arm, a long triangle pointed down on the side of the top half of both legs, a large X across the chest, and a harvester spider type design around the top half of it's back. The hoses running to the fuel tank of the flame thrower are see-through, allowing the sight of the fuel running down them. Biography Aetherverse Prior Creation and Early Life The Algorithm was originally manufactured aboard a sprawling space station orbiting a desolate, abandoned planet as part of an extensive decades-long experiment to revive the planet's now-fallen government. The planet, ever since their government’s collapse, the planet had descended into complete anarchy, and the only ones who made the decision to stay were the ones who took advantage of the lawlessness and did whatever they pleased. The space station was a last-ditch effort to save their world, inhabited by the few scientists and politicians who cared enough about the planet to hate to see it go. They all took it upon themselves to start working on the perfect Artificial Intelligence, or AI, to be a new, permanent Sovereign over the planet. To avoid and fix mistakes, these were based off advanced learning algorithms. tba The D.B.Q.P. Paragraph Equipment Describe your character's abilities and attributes specific to them. Trivia * Write interesting little tidbits about your character. Category:Original Characters Category:Villainous Category:Antagonist Category:Mechanical Category:Mysterious past Category:Robot